The Truth of Things
by Poet-of-Darkness
Summary: Draco's in his 7th year at Hogwarts, his fate is leading towards becoming a Death Eater but he doesn't wish to become one. First couple of chapters will be based on the past, more after that romance will spark!
1. Default Chapter

The Truth of Things

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Ehh....as you see I decided to write a D/Herm fic......Okay, yeah I know I suck at writing but who cares? It's not like people actually read the things I do... Alas, I will continue to write, 'cause Draco and Hermione fic's are the BEST!!! K, I'll be quiet now...

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from J.K. Rowling or all her great plots, but I certainly do own this plot I made up.........

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The pelting rain crashed against the window, by which the boy with silver hair was gazing out, the trees slashed from one side to another as the train lolled it's way towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His delicate ice gray eyes scanned the window, tracing a sliding rain drop, it's delicate dome splattered into the windows fragile glass, causing a trail to form, he smirked ironically, almost seeming as if it were forced. Draco Malfoy sat silently continuing to gaze out the blurry window, although it was a breath-taking sight, as the rain transformed the grassy fields into endless labyrinths of colours, his mind was elsewhere. He slowly closed his eyes, catching the stream of memories he did not wish to bear again.

  
  


'No, father, please leave mother out of this!' The small boy yelled at his father, who was in the middle of hitting his already battered wife. 

'Shut up, boy, I shall do as I please, you must pay for what you have done, who asked you to go play with that filth!' The cloaked man whispered with cruelty dripping at his every word and continued to lash out at the screaming woman. 'No! Father, let her go!' With a blur of silver, the shouting boy clashed against the brick wall with a earsplitting crack.

'This should teach you to question my authority! Now, you shall watch your own mother be beaten for your clumsy mistake, Draco.' And with that he struck the whimpering woman again with such force that someone would have their bones broken in a second. All while the trembling boy watched with horrified eyes as his own mother was beaten to a state worse than death by his father. 'No, mother!'

  
  


"Mother!" Draco snapped out of his vision of the horrid past, "Mother..." He whimpered again, catching his face in his hands he crammed his eyes shut, hoping against all hope to forget what he just seen. " Well, well if it isn't the great Draco Malfoy sitting all alone, without his two mountains of protection." Whispered a soft voice spattered with such venom that would burn a hole right through your skin. 

  
  


" Shut up Mudblood, you shouldn't dare even come in my compartment, I do not want my things infested with your filth." He replied with equal hatred, looking up he caught the fiery gaze of the reincarnated form of Professor Mc Gonaglle, Hermione Granger. "Ouch, that hit home, Malfoy." Sarcasm, yet another trait she picked up from her 6 years at Hogwarst. Smirking with an evil glimmer in his usually lifeless eyes, he slowly stood up. Walking forward he grabbed Hermione pulling her towards him, he whispered slowly into her ear " Tsk, tsk, tsk, haven't you ever learned, mudblood? You shouldn't mess with people you don't know." 

  
  


Letting a hand linger for a moment on her pale cheek, catching her bewildered gaze, he slowly brushed his hand away, trailing a cold touch of ice linger on her cheek. " Get. Away. From. Me. Malfoy." She whispered with such stubbornness almost too much for her. He chuckled a bit, but his stony gaze never leaving her's, he smirked as he observed her every move, literally she was unconfutable, all the better, he thought. "Now, mudblood, can you please tell me the reason why you let yourself stray in my compartment?" 

  
  


"Because, Malfoy, professor Mc Gonaglle sent me an owl to inform us that we were to meet her immediately after arrival at school, I just thought since you were too absorbed in yourself to even notice a half frozen owl hovering for the past hour or so, in front of your window." She calmly explained, as if talking to a child, and pointing to the window. Draco shifted his gaze slowly towards the window, thinking it was only one of Granger's tasteless jokes. Apparently, for the millionth time, she was right, hovering in front of the watered glass, a soaked to death owl was starting at Draco. "Aren't you going to bring it in, the poor thing is freezing to death!" Her voice lined with concern for a small pitiful owl, he chuckled, such a love for life.

  
  


"Yes, I am going to move, now Granger, remember I do not care for little pleasure animals, but if it'll help you to shut your over-educated mouth then I shall try." Draco retorted sarcastically, hoping to make her go away and leave him at peace. Unsuccessfully, Hermione's face paled slightly, indicating that he was in mortal danger of getting lectured by the Queen of Homework. Before she could even start, he rushed to the window, threw it open, and seized the drenched owl. "No, mudblood, you will NOT start on one of your boring speeches, I would prefer to die in peace." He smirked as her face clearly showed irritation. "God, Malfoy, you just don't shut up, I mean seriously, I thought you would actually change for once, apparently I was in fact wrong." Hermione sighed in indignation, presently this was not the time to cause an official war against Slytherin and Griffindor. "I have enough of this, I only wanted to make our situation neutral, but big puffed up Malfoy just HAD to ruin it, correct?" Without letting him even start she continued " Malfoy, won't you just grow up? Is it so very hard to not insult me in any way possible? Mc Gonaglle obviously thought so. I actually tried to be anywhere near nice to you, but you just had to bounce it right back? But I've had it, your Head Boy, and I'm Head Girl, we work together, but I'll try with all my heart to not show my face to you, ever again." With that Hermione exited Draco's compartment, leaving him stunned out of this world. Well that went well, sarcastic remarks always pay off, Draco returned to his perch by the window, watching the swelling clouds heave at the force of pounding rain. Silver eyes freckled with uncertainty, what did she mean? He had to admit that the mudblood did have a point, but how the hell in god's name is he not supposed to insult Hermione Granger, the Goddess of the library, Queen of all Homework? It was completely out of hand, he had no control in his actions, and with his last year at Hogwarts, he was soon to become another useless drone to the Dark Lord, or as his loving father said it 'An honourable position as the Dark Lord's inner clientele.' More like an honourable position as the Dark Lord's ass cleaner. He snorted, life was going to be just perfect, perfect as to destroy every ounce of happiness in his short life. Draco's steal grey eyes turned almost pitch black while he was thinking of how his life will turn out, not the least bit pleasant, he did not notice that the sky had darkened also, an streak of light bashed out from the clouds making a rumbling noise as it clashed with the soddened ground. 

  
  


He also didn't notice the flawing winds that crashed against the train with such force that the train jerked form side to side, swaying as if in a fierce dance. 

  
  


"You WILL become a Death Eater, by the end of this year you will have pledged your loyalty to the Dark Lord." Lucius's words split through his senses like a knife through his heart. 'I will not become a death eater, I will not, I won't, I can't, and I WILL NEVER BOW DOWN TO THAT MONSTER!' That did it, he had received the heart stopping glare of death from his own father, loathing and hatred shining clearly in his freezing eyes, but yet even that didn't stop him 'Are you that deaf? Or can you hear me, father?' He spat the word father with such powers of loathing that Lucius took a involuntary step back 'I will NOT be spoken to like that by someone lower than me!' 'Lower than you? Ha, what a fine joke father. I am far more intelligent then the great Lucius Malfoy who stupidly pledged himself to a DEATH SENTENCE!' His father then had enough, grabbing the boys shirt he lunged him down the stairs leading to the dungeons, his fate was even more cruel than he had expected.

  
  


"I will get you back, father..." Draco whispered with a deadly voice at the window as the storm continued to rage on outside, revealing Draco's deepest feelings in it's howling winds. Such hate for life, completely the opposite of Miss. Head Girl, how annoying it was to be in her god like presence, being almost bored to the grave with one of her lectures, he sneered, that mudblood better know in what kind of danger she's in. But in fact, the mudblood did have a pretty face, tall, long legs, honey brown eyes, and most horribly, the top student of all her years at Hogwarts, she had the makings of a perfect idol for all boys, but, she was of course a teachers pet. That blew everything off. Now, her two empty headed so called 'friends' the Potty and Weasel, the most boring people to come on this earth, oh yes how he hated them, there was no jealousy in there, they were the worst friends even for a filthy mudblood. 

  
  


Being the most handsome block in all Hogwarts, he had his fan club of air-headed girls, mostly in Slytherin, lead by the most petrifying girl of school, Pansy Parkinson, he shuddered at the very thought of her. She was always following him at school, sending him the most ridiculous and poor attempts at a flirtatious glance, he was sick of it, it was bad enough that she 'loved' him, but her attempts to snag him were so pathetic that he almost died laughing. A smile twitched at his lips, ah what fine memories of laughing at Parkinson, he remembered the time when she had put on some red lip stick, that did it he seriously had the be dragged to the medical wings, he couldn't possibly stop laughing at how horrifyingly funny she looked, even now the memory was fresh in his mind. A silent laughed escaped his gentle lips, echoing throughout the dark compartment, he was always alone, he had no one to talk to, he loved it that way. Draco marvelled at the striking lightning bolt that flickered though the black sky, his smile made the room seem even more forbidding to enter. One year left before he was dead, his eyes darkened even more, one lovely year left before that monster takes away my soul, and locks it up forever in a cage made in my own mind. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Yes, I know it isn't the best fic of all time, and it won't be. Okay, for all you people who are waiting for a bit of romance, it won't come soon, you'll have to wait. Flame if you must, review if you'd like, do whatever. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  



	2. Chapter Deux- La Vie est Noir

The Truth of Things 

A/N: Mornin' people, thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciated it! So forth, here I am, continuing to write…err…well then have a nice read….

    Screeches could be heard all around the train, as it skated to a slow stop, Draco sighed yet again. He watched the people rush out their compartments, running towards the blurry castle, wishing not to get any wetter than they already were, fools, Draco shifted his gaze towards the opening door, as it squeaked noisily, ruining the perfect silence. 

_   "Malfoy, get a move on, if you haven't realized were already at the castle." The mudblood dared to taunt him, how funny. " How nice of you to have reminded me for I certainly do have eyes, now would you kindly grant me the greatest pleasure in the world and leave me without your god-like presence, I feel too low for this great deed." The usual sneer and sarcasm composed themselves in his voice, with in fact the trademark smirk Hermione was so used to seeing. "Oh give it up, Draco Malfoy, I choose to be were I wish to be, get used to it." She said with full stubbornness in her voice, a trait most Griffindors have in common, how sad really.                                                                                                          _

_       " Fine, Hermione Granger, if you'll have it your way then so will I, do I have your trust on it?" His eyes glazed over with mischief, his smirk turning into a sly grin, but Hermione didn't notice his sudden change of features, and continued twirling the ends of her sleeves. "Yes, yes, Malfoy." She aimlessly replied, as if bored. What stupidity, Draco then took advantage of this mistake she had made, strode up to her and slipped his long pale finger underneath her chin, lifting her delicate head towards his. Before Hermione could comprehend why in the name of god was Malfoy so close to her, Draco's cold lips captured her own, his tongue lashed out inside her mouth, tackling her own, as to emphasize on the awkward moment Draco pushed Hermione roughly against the wall, her cry of surprise was subsided by another attack form Draco, this time he bit painfully on her lip, almost drawing blood, and just as she was starting to enjoy this kiss, amusement sparkled in his usually lifeless eyes and he released her. Smirking, he leaned forward, hearing her ragged breathing; it made him smirk more, " New experience, mudblood?" He whispered into her ear, catching her sent of wild-roses, he always loved that sent, except this time it came from a filthy mudblood. "Get. Your. Dirty. Hands. Off. Me. Now!" Her harsh words snapped him out of his sudden daze, she pushed him off with all her might, which was very weak compared to his strong arms, startled he let himself be pushed away by Granger still with an evil smirk on his face._

_    "How dare you even touch me, Malfoy!" She bellowed, almost screeching like a vulture, her face flushed pink like it always did when she was angry, 'She looks cute when she's mad.' The thought raced through Draco's mind causing him to smirk. He failed to notice Hermione's lovely speech about the reasons why it was not right to kiss her; this lasted for exactly 2 minutes before she realized Malfoy was in dream world. "Oh, Dracky dearest, wacky wacky." She waved a small hand in front of his unmoving face, while stifling a giggle, he looked adorable with that look on his face, suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks, 'Did I just say those 4 words, that I think I had said? No, no it's only your imagination Hermione, Draco Malfoy is the most horrid person on this earth, Draco Malfoy is the most horrid person on this earth…' Her thoughts trailed off, as she repeated those words over and over in her head, stepping up to him she smacked him straight on the head. "Why the hell did you do that for, Granger!" He yelled furiously, rubbing his head, it made his hair seem even more tragic looking. Hermione only smirked, copying Malfoy's trademark smirk, the look of pure loathing engraved in her eyes as she stared into his own stone cold ones " For reasons which are very rightful to hit you, you deserved it, actually I might have hit you harder!" Okay, so he was completely lost, well, if your dealing with Granger you never know what's set for you, he just looked at her with malice in his eyes, "It still does not give you the right to touch me, mudblood." He sneered, she had gone too far, the point of no return, if she wanted a war she would get one. _

_        Her face paled, her honey brown eyes narrowed, reflecting his own, "I had the right in all the world to hit you, for all the things you have done to me, and all my friends, believe me I had all the right." Hermione's voice was reduced to a deadly whisper; her white hands trembled as if fighting the urge to hit him. This statement didn't faze Draco in the slightest, he just looked into Hermione's eyes, such show of emotion, he smirked not answering. Hermione bravely stood her ground, staring right back into his ghastly silver eyes, they did in fact scare her, there was absolutely no emotion radiating in them. "How can you live like this? With absolutely no emotion, a pure hatred of life. It drives me insane to think that someone doesn't appreciate life! Even the life of a small owl!" Her sudden outburst, made him take a step back, but yet even her emotional protest did nothing to change his views that just made him smirk even more. " You just do not realize, Granger, there is no hope left, so I chose to live it that way, now then better get a move on or else you'll get a little smudge on your perfectly clean record, and we wouldn't want that." Draco's cold remark only made Hermione's blood boil, as she watched him silently walk out the compartment into the drenching outdoors, his black cloak bellowing after him, creating an air of forbiddance dance around his retreating form. _

_   Hermione watched with anger spreading through her every vein, like a venomous poison, being pumped throughout her heart, poisoning it, creating a new dark thought to haunt her. She lifter her eyes to where the thunder rumbled continuously, crash after crash, a simple reminder that Draco Malfoy will always be his fathers son and continue spreading darkness wherever there will be light. 'Already a tortured soul, will never see the light ever again.' It fit perfectly with Malfoy's future, a new death eater on the rise, but to think, that for only a millisecond did Hermione Granger think that Malfoy actually had soul. She sighed with frustration, hopeless is the way he lives and always will, and now she hated him even more. Sighing with pain, she briskly walked outside to the crashing rain, letting it soak her brown hair, letting drops form the sky, slide down her pale face, she smiled softly, watching the thunder rumble above her, wondering at it's searing power, lifting a hand to lay in front of her, she let drops of water gather in it, softly trusting against her white skin, whispering gentle words that only she could understand. Her mind was elsewhere, gone to a different world of peace and clarity of white, free of hate and darkness, where it loomed no more, suddenly, the gaunt image of Draco Malfoy slipped into her white world, and in a second, it had turned black, everything he touched or looked upon transformed into a bleeding black image of what it was once before, his silver hair brushed away in the howling wind, throwing his eyes at her own, they were black. _

_   "Oh God…" Hermione snapped out of her horrid day-dream, she was trembling, at the sight that claimed her raging heart, she had seen Malfoy's eyes glaring right into her own, sending ferocious shivers to race up in her spine. Cold water started to well out of her cupped hand, she remembered her little rain-gatherer, glancing at the small puddle in her hand, she jerked away, splashing the water onto the ground, where it was soaked into the ground. Her shaking frame shivered harder than ever before, her eyes glazed over in pure bewildering shock, the water she had kept in her hand had turned black. 'This cannot be.' All logical answers running at a low, what was going on? First Malfoy's invasion in her dream, the next black rain, was she truly going insane? 'It's only the stress, your hallucinating, there was no black rain, and Malfoy did not enter your dream, you just stayed up too late studying and didn't get enough sleep.' Her conscience reassured her, but still doubt lingered in her mind. Finally agreeing that she didn't get enough sleep and was hallucinating, she ran towards the castle, not noticing the tiny droplets of black liquid floating on the tiny puddle of water, but as they say blood is thicker than water._

A/N: This was a freaky chapter…I do not know what in the name of Albus Dumbeldor possessed me to write it… Anyways, as always, it sucked, and bad…Yes, I know Hermione's being a total snotty bitch but, I decided that Draco will show her reality in some way, so soon enough she will have changed…And Draco, now isn't he the mystery man? Black rain, hmm, what could that do with the story? Well, for all you who haven't understood the last paragraph, what I meant to say was that Hermione's dream shows the inside of Draco's soul, which is obviously black, and full of darkness a.k.a: hatred, and the black rain, was in fact something like black blood, coming from Draco… and I will NOT give away the grand finally of this fic! Though it is very melodramatic, it is pathetic in many ways… For all you sap lovers, it won't come soon, so wait another million years before coming back to reading this fic, but the sappy fluffiness will in fact come, for now t'is bickering which will take over! And no I am not THAT shallow as to torture you, I simply am out of fluffy ideas…  Well then, BYE BYE!!!!


	3. Chapter Trois- Mon Amour est La juste Po...

The Truth of Things 

A/N:  No time to write authors notes, must write…must write……

    Draco Malfoy gazed around the crowded Grand Hall of Hogwarts, the faces of students flushed with excitement of seeing their old friends, laughter could be heard everywhere, teachers running after new trouble makers. This was too much, too much noise, too much happiness, he needed to get away, before he could even think of moving Parkinson bulldozed over towards him, capturing him into a fierce hug, he shuddered, Parkinson's big water blue eyes caught his own, he wished he was dead, her head was buried in his shoulder, he prayed to god for help, "Oh, Draky, I missed you so much, why didn't you answer my owls?" Her sqweaky voice pierced through his ears, he was disgusted by her very essence, and he would rather slash his throat than have her clinging onto him. He leaned towards her ear, "Because Parkinson, I wished to not be reminded of you." He clawed himself away from her death grip, smirking at her watering eyes, and quietly made his grand exit, his eyes filled with amusement as he traced his way outside into the heaving rain, the lightning flickered all around the Forbidden Forest. Setting himself against the cold wall, he slid down onto the ground, his eyes cast downwards, watching the gentle rain drops explode on the grass. 

          "Mother, what are you doing?" A young boy no older than 5 watched his mother trace with her long white finger over a splattered raindrop, lying on the window ledge by the open window. "Oh nothing really, dear, just waiting for daddy to come home." She said with a cheerful voice, her eyes sparkling with happiness, she opened her arms, welcoming her son to join her. The boy ran into her arms happily, his own gray eyes turning a misty silver as he watched the rain pelting down from the sky, he felt his mother cling to him and sigh, she was happy so was he, while both of them watched the tiny drops fall from the sky, it would be their last happy moment.

    "And it was our last…" His voice broke, remembering their last moment of happiness, sadness drew a cold blanket around him, building a wall of ice to surround his heart, making him close his eyes in pain. "I would like to congratulate you, Malfoy, for ruining Pansy Parkinson's day." A soft voice drew him out of his abyss of misery, snapping his eyes open he glanced up to catch the honey brown eyes of Hermione Granger. " She started crying, all her perky friends surrounded her, saying that you were a pathetic no good loser that didn't deserve her, but she just started to cry more, I will never forget that sight." Her voice full of laughter, her brown eyes turning almost yellow just for a moment before returning to their normal state, he was fascinated with the different array of colors her eyes could change into. Before he knew it, Hermione slid down next to him, gazing out towards the lightning, her smile bewildered him, "And what in the name of God are you doing here, mudblood?" He sneered with all the hatred he could compose, spitting it out like fire. " Just looking at the thunder and feeling the rain fall onto my skin, I love the rain." She whispered with a dreamy look in her captivating eyes, not even flinching when he called her by his nickname for her. He was amazed by her sudden change towards him, but he had to admit that Parkinson's crying phase really did amuse him, " So do I." He retorted at her unexpected statement; that snapped her out of her short-lived daze. She turned her eyes towards his, confusion radiating in her brown eyes, " What, no sneer, or smirk, no insulting statement? Do you have a fever, Malfoy?" This just made him laugh, not coldly, but to her bewilderment, because he was actually amused with her unintended joke. " No, Granger, I do not have a fever, and don't look at me as if I were a psychotic person." Catching her off guard, she smiled, "Well, I never expected someone like you to even consider talking to me." 

    "Maybe I actually do have a fever." He mumbled, grinning slightly when he heard her laugh. " You know, Malfoy, Pansy is going to want to kill you, are you sure your going to survive her emotional speech she is planning on saying to you?" Her statement caused him to gasp in mocking fear, "She's going to say a speech to me! Oh god, have mercy." He heared her laugh freely. "They're even more horrid than yours." He smirked waiting for her insult, instead a blow came onto his head, he cried out in surprise, turning his eyes towards her, he caught her glaring fiery eyes, "You know you look cute when your pissed off." He simply said as if it were a mere sentence, loving the way she blushed and made her eyes look even more dangerous. "And what has that got to do with speeches, Malfoy?" She whispered through clenched teeth, this made him smirk more, his eyes turning to a silver color, freckled with mischief. "Absolutely nothing." His answer was barely herd through the great clash of lightning on the ground a few meters away, Hermione smiled, still gazing out into the drenching rain, letting her hair clasp itself on her head, making her pale hands be covered with tiny pellets of cold rain.

            Draco watched, fascinated by her entrancing nature, she was so calm, so gentle, so pure of innocence, it was almost too much for him to bear, but still he watched her as she smiled into the night her brown eyes flickering with happiness. Then the thunder struck a bit more closer than it would have been nice, breaking Hermione's moment of peace she stood quickly, turning around she found Draco staring past her, "Men." She sighed, grabbed his hand and pulled him along as she ran towards the castle's grand doors. "You know, I actually do know how to run, Granger." The silver-haired boy grumbled behind her, she only sighed letting his freezing hand go, running faster to the doors. Catching up to the girl was easy for Draco, he skitted passed her in a flash, showing off his 'great running skill' he couldn't resist annoying her more, but to his surprise she passed him, glancing back Hermione found Draco looking at her in disbelief this made her laugh as she charged for the nearing doors. Gathering up his remaining man pride, Draco pushed himself to his limits, being out run by a girl, nonetheless it just had to be Hermione Granger the book-worm, he wouldn't hear the end of it, catching up to her he let himself smirk like a mad man, getting the worlds greatest idea, he lunged himself onto her, pinning her to the sodened ground, their breathing rasped on for what seemed like ages, and still Draco had Hermione pinned to the ground as the rain fell more softer now. "What in the name of God are YOU doing, Draco Malfoy!" He herd her raged protest from somewhere underneath, the sent of wild-roses captured him in another world, quickly snapping out of his weird daydream he pushed himself off of her and ran yet again towards the doors, smirking in the process and chuckling when he heard Hermione swear from far behind.

            "I won! The legacy of the Malfoy lives!" He boasted glancing at Hermione as she walked closer to the doors shaking her head with a smile on her delicate face, "You and your boasting, it never ends!" She sighed calmly, punching him hard on the arm with a smirk gracing her lips. "You are becoming a violent girl it seems." Draco mocked, opening the door with a loud bang echoing around the dark castle's entrance hall they knew so well. "Thanks to the person next to me." She retorted with a giggle before pushing herself past Draco and walking into the silent school, there were no shouts or laughter, no movements or the sound of feet stomping, something wasn't right. Hermione stiffened, her every move became slow, she looked around the dark corridor searching for any sudden indication of a person, but there was only silence.

            "What the hell is all this silence?" Draco found his way to stand beside Hermione, gazing at the blank stares the portraits were giving them; he wasn't expecting such quietness in the usual full of life corridors of Hogwarts. "For once in my life, I have no idea why." Her answer was hushed to a mere whisper, silently echoing around the brick walls surrounding them, making shivers ram up Hermione's spine. 

"Oh my, what do we have here? The Head Boy and Girl wandering together after lights out, looking for a bit of romance are we?" 

"Oh God!" Hermione almost fainted with fright at seeing the semi-translusent form of none other than the schools poltergeist, Peeves, hovering right next to the two, Hermione went as far as to clasp Draco's hand into hers with all her might.

"Uhh, Granger, I think I can't feel my hand anymore…" Came the slightly embarrassed statement from a blushing Draco, well, if you call a slight pinkish glow on the cheeks a blush. Hermione's face flamed and she let go immediately before turning towards Peeves.

"Now then," Peeves cleared his throat, " STUDENTS SPOTTED WANDERING IN THE HALLS!" He hollered with ease, since he was used to it so very much afterwards smirking evilly at Draco and Hermione's petrified forms, completely stunned out of this world. Soon, the sound of running, and raged huffing could be heard, nearing the dark corridor, but they were too petrified to move.

            "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, our two Heads and are wandering at night then?" A sudden chill ran throughout Hermione's body, hearing the voice of none other than, "Good evening Professor Snape." Draco's voice echoed around the corridor, filled with his normal tone, but his face showed pure bewildered dread. This was going to be the end of the world for them. "Good evening to you too, Mister Malfoy." He sneered; his oily hair rumpled around his shoulders the smirk making the situation seem even more horrid than in reality, God only knows what will happen to them…

_A/N: I know it's not the best and all but at least we get some friendliness between the two…Don't worry, Snape won't get far with his torture, he's only going to get a bit of his so called fun…of course I mean detention forever…Well then, if anyone reviews, I WORSHIP YOU!!!! Thank you for reviewing my chapter one……………BUH BYE THEN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Opps, wait a minute…I BEG YOU, do tell what you think of this story…please? I know that Draco is softening up, and Hermione is suddenly shall we say 'perky', well it's because I need to soften them up a bit, then there will be hard times when they will hate each other, so I gotta get them to be friends quicker…and you people are confused, okay, so forget I ever explained it, okay? Well then, G'NIGHT!!! It's dream land for me!_


End file.
